Chroniques d'Emeraude
by Almayen
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles sur le ship Hadrian x Onyx.
1. Reine ou Roi ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'avais un peu oublié cette saga, sauf que je suis rentrée chez moi le Week end dernier et j'ai retrouvé les livres. Comme je n'étais là que pour 48h, j'ai feuilleté vite fait les bouquins (en fait j'ai relu juste les passages avec Onyx, qui est celui que j'apprécie le plus) donc mes souvenirs sont plutôt flous de pas mal de détails (surtout avec les histoires compliquées de dieux et tout dans la suite). Tout ça pour dire que peut y avoir des petits détails imprécis.

Et précision : oui, j'aime beaucoup le SwanxOnyx, mais je suis une amoureuse du ship HadrianxOnyx. Donc... voilà.

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 116e nuit du FOF sur le thème **"Reine".** Le Fof est un forum permettant de discuter, s'amuser, répondre à des défis... pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Et ça répond aussi au 30e défi de la collection restreinte de la Gazette (pas d'écriture au passé)

* * *

Au moment même où on lui présente Eléna, Hadrian sait qu'il n'en tombera pas amoureux. Eléna est douce, intelligente, espiègle et courageuse. Elle a de plus toutes les qualités requises pour être une grande reine, juste et à l'écoute de son peuple. Sa compagnie lui est donc agréable et Hadrian peut dire qu'il l'aime, oui... mais comme on aime une amie ou une sœur. Car l'amour passionné, celui qui donne le cœur qui bat, l'envie irrépressible d'être auprès de l'autre... cela, ils ne le partageront jamais.

Ce qui ne l'étonne guère : les rois et les reines ne se choisissent pas et ne tombent que très rarement sincèrement amoureux. Hadrian le sait depuis qu'il est en âge d'entendre les mots « mariage arrangé » et « devoir ». Cela fait donc bien longtemps qu'il a renoncé à connaître l'Amour. Un respect mutuel et une affection sincère lui suffisent.

Sauf que maintenant, cela ne lui suffit plus.

Parce qu'entre temps, Onyx est rentré dans sa vie. Onyx, ce paysan soldat, qui se montre impertinent, moqueur voir complètement irrespectueux du protocole et de sa « royale personne » comme il se plaît à le surnommer ironiquement.

Onyx, ce fier guerrier qui ne cède jamais à la peur, se tient quotidiennement en première ligne, toujours volontaire pour les missions les plus périlleuses et délicates. Onyx, qui a des millions de vies sauvées à son actif.

Onyx, qui se fait étrangement doux et timide lorsqu'ils s'embrassent en cachette, au détour d'un couloir du château d'Argent ou dans une de leur tente. Doux, mais toujours passionné.

Onyx, tout en nuances, qu'Hadrian voudrait passer le restant de ses jours à découvrir, effeuiller, dévoiler.

Onyx, qu'il ne pourra jamais épouser – car un roi se doit d'avoir une reine. Mais deux rois pourraient faire tout aussi bien l'affaire, non ?

Mais les mœurs sont profondes et ils ne peuvent lutter contre elles. Qu'importe s'il est le roi et le dirigeant de l'ordre. Qu'importe si Onyx est le plus grand des guerriers que cette terre ait jamais connue. Ils ont beaux être deux hommes estimés et puissants, même eux ne peuvent pas se battre contre un continent entier au jugement implacable.

Alors ils continuent à s'aimer en cachette, et prient pour qu'un jour vienne où leur amour ne serait plus condamné.


	2. Tu n'es plus seul

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** et voici un deuxième texte pour ce recueil ! Cette fois ci il se passe durant la seconde guerre. On va dire que Swan n'existe pas, du moins qu'elle n'est pas avec Onyx, parce que même si je l'adore, Hadrian x Onyx quoi.

Ce texte est né des 24 heures du Fof pour le thème "**tu n'es plus seul**".

_Je remercie **Zofra, Angelica** et **Jakrster** pour leur review sur le premier texte !_

* * *

Ce fut une pression sur son épaule qui le réveilla. Fidèle à sa réputation de soldat aguerri, il ne fallut que trois secondes à Onyx pour se saisir du poignard rangé sous son oreiller. L'extrémité de sa lame rencontra ainsi une gorge qui déglutit devant le contact du métal froid.

\- Ce n'est que moi, dit la voix à qui appartenait la gorge - et donc l'intrus.

Celui-ci n'était autre qu'Hadrian. Ce constat conduisit Onyx à lâcher précipitamment l'arme :

\- Je suis désolé... murmura le guerrier. Vraiment, vraiment désolé... Réflexe...

La panique d'Onyx était perceptible dans sa voix : celle ci, pourtant habituellement assurée, n'était plus qu'excuses balbutiées et chevrotements. Les mains de l'homme, qui passaient sur sa gorge pour en vérifier l'état, n'étaient plus que tremblements. Tout ceci conduisit Hadrian à se saisir de ses mains afin de le calmer.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas blessé. Même endormi, tu sais doser ta force pour ne pas éliminer un intrus tant que tu ne sais pas si celui-ci est une menace.

\- Tu n'es ni un intrus, ni une menace. J'aurais dû...

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux d'Onyx, le conduisant à interrompre sa phrase :

\- Mais pourquoi m'as tu réveillé? Le château est attaqué ?

\- Non, le rassura Hadrian. Tout le monde va bien. Je t'ai réveillé parce que tu faisais un cauchemar.

Onyx ne put émettre qu'un "oh" gêné.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa Hadrian avant de préciser, voyant le silence de son ami malgré son acquiescement : il s'agissait de la première guerre? Ou peut-être de la deuxième ?

Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois que les deux hommes étaient sujets à de mauvais rêves. La guerre avait laissé de nombreuses traces sur le mental des combattants. Si la nuit était réputée porter conseil, elle était dans leur cas synonyme de souvenirs douloureux : ils revoyaient la mort de leurs camarades, certains encore à peine vivants conscient de leur fin proche, les soldats qu'ils avaient dû achever eux-mêmes afin d'abréger leurs souffrances... Même l'au-delà n'avait pas réussit à faire disparaître ces visions d'horreur. Hadrian pouvait alors imaginer sans peine la souffrance que pouvait ressentir Onyx, lui qui avait participé à des combats de cette deuxième guerre !

Il fut ainsi surpris de voir Onyx hocher négativement la tête.

\- Je revivais mes 500 ans années d'attente, finit-il par lâcher.

Ce fut au tour d'Hadrian d'émettre un 'oh', pour sa part plutôt surpris avant de se reprendre rapidement. Le commandant se sentit tout d'un coup idiot. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'inquiéter des conséquences de cet emprisonnement ? Celui-ci avait beau avoir été décidé par Onyx lui-même, Hadrian ne voyait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier l'expérience qu'il avait vécu : sa conscience enfermée pendant 500 ans dans ses propres armes... C'était évident que, malgré ce qu'Onyx voulait donner l'impression, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans séquelles psychologiques !

Ce constat ne fit que se renforcer alors qu'Onyx ouvrait son cœur pour se livrer.

\- Mais tu sais ce qui était le pire ? murmura-t-il. La solitude. Je pensais la connaître à Espérita. Dans ces terres glacées, loin de mon épouse, de mes amis et surtout loin de toi, je me sentais si seul... mais ce n'était rien comparé à ces siècles sans parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu n'es plus seul à présent, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Hadrian.

\- Je sais. Et pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression que je le suis encore. J'ai peur que... que comme avant, tu sois obligé de retrouver ton château et ta femme et que tu... tu m'abandonnes.

Même s'il ne le dit pas, le 'encore une fois' flotta dans l'air. Hadrian déglutit face à l'accusation silencieuse - et surtout, méritée.

À la fin de la guerre, Onyx l'avait supplié de partir avec lui. _Pour aller où ?_ lui avait demandé Hadrian. _Loin._ Avait répondu Onyx. N'importe_ où. Quelque part où nous pourrions nous aimer._ Son ton s'était fait suppliant, et Hadrian avait failli flancher - Onyx ne supplait jamais.

Et surtout, il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait sacrifié sa propre vie sur le champ de bataille sans aucune hésitation.

Mais il avait tout de même dit non. Parce qu'il n'était pas que Hadrian. Il était aussi - et surtout - Hadrian d'Argent, le roi de l'état éponyme. Il avait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait oublier, même pour l'amour de sa vie.

Onyx avait compris. Onyx comprenait toujours tout d'Hadrian ; avant même de lui proposer, il connaissait la teneur de sa réponse. Celle-ci serait à son image : droite, juste, honorable. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il la respectait. Mais parfois, cette décision lui pesait. Comme ce soir, où il se voyait seul, Hadrian loin de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, répéta le roi en le ramenant au présent. Je suis là. Et je serai toujours, toujours là. Ce n'est pas comme avant. La seule obligation que j'ai désormais, c'est de t'aimer et te rendre heureux. Et tu me connais. J'accomplis toujours mon devoir.

Pour sceller cette promesse, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Onyx répondit avec avidité, avant de se rallonger dans le lit et de serrer Hadrian contre lui. Celui-ci l'enveloppa de bras protecteurs avant de se rendormir.

Cette nuit ne serait pas de celles, torrides, qui les voyaient finir pantelants. Mais cette nuit était peut être meilleures car elle était de celles qui voyait leur réveil, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sans angoisse qu'on les découvre.

* * *

_Ce texte répond aussi à des défis de l'Enfer de Dante : _

_\- couple du jour (2 juillet : Hadrian x Onyx)_

_\- sortir du labyrinthe (écrire sur un personnage qui a peur)_

_\- mot du jour (10 juin : souffrance)_

_\- 1001 situations (183 : un personnage A fait un cauchemar et un personnage B le rassure) _


	3. Des actes aux mots

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** et voici un troisième texte pour ce recueil ! Comme le deuxième, il se passe durant la seconde guerre, on dit toujours que Swan n'existe pas, du moins qu'elle n'est pas avec Onyx, parce que même si je l'adore, Hadrian x Onyx quoi.

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 127e nuit du FoF sur le thème "**Baragouiner**".

_Je remercie **Plume, Angelica** et **Jakrster** pour leur review sur le premier texte !_

* * *

Hadrian d'Argent n'était pas le genre d'homme à baragouiner.

Il faut dire, lorsqu'on est souverain et commandant d'armée, l'on prenait rapidement l'habitude de parler haut, fort et clairement, le tout avec une certaine assurance. Même lors de leurs disputes, le roi restait toujours clair, usant d'élocutions distinguées malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir – alors que Onyx, lui, avait plutôt tendance à passer ses nerfs sur un vase ou deux plutôt que sur des mots soigneusement disposés.

C'est pourquoi la vue du chevalier complètement perdu, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant dans un concert d'onomatopées sans queue ni tête aurait pu faire rire Onyx qui y aurait vu l'occasion de taquiner son amant.

_Aurait pu_, car dans la situation présente, cette réaction avait légèrement tendance à l'agacer.

\- Mis à part « je », « mhm » et « que... ? », tu n'as rien de plus intéressant ou pertinent à me répondre ? s'agaça-t-il.

Non mais c'est vrai à la fin, la seule fois où Hadrian d'Argent perdait ses moyens d'élocution, il fallait que ce soit à un moment aussi crucial !

Son intervention n'ayant manifestement pas fait reprendre ses esprits à son interlocuteur, le soldat décida d'expliciter ses propos – après tout, peut-être que celui-ci n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il souhaitait dans toute cette histoire. Onyx préférait les actes aux mots, mais il savait qu'il en allait de l'inverse pour Hadrian. Se mettre à genoux avec une bague entre les mains n'était donc peut-être pas assez clair pour lui. _Franchement, qu'ils sont compliqués ces foutus nobles_, songea en soupirant Onyx. Mais comme il avait – bizarrement – manifestement envie de faire sa vie avec l'un de ces dits foutus nobles, il consentit à faire un effort linguistique :

\- Bon. J'ai compris, t'as besoin de mots. Donc je vais t'en donner, mais tu me réponds vite après, ça fait cinq cents ans que j'attends de faire ça, donc ne mets quinze ans à réfléchir s'il te plaît, j'ai épuisé ma patience. Hadrian d'Argent, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? Bien sûr, cela serait pour nous, l'église ça va être compliqué, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : ses lèvres venaient d'être prises par celles d'Hadrian. Il ne savait pas bien si ce baiser signifiait « oui » ou bien « je t'aime », mais une chose était sûre : la main d'Hadrian s'était saisie de la bague que tenait Onyx pour se la mettre au doigt, un grand sourire tordant sa bouche et des larmes de bonheur perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Onyx n'avait pas obtenu de réponse verbale – mais ce n'était pas grave. Comme il le disait toujours, il avait toujours préféré les actes aux mots.

* * *

_Ce texte répond aussi à des défis de l'Enfer de Dante : _

_\- alphabet des thèmes : déclaration_

_\- c__ouple du jour (2 juillet : Hadrian x Onyx)_

_\- baiser : après une demande en mariage_

_\- défi de Sarah et Voirloup : personnage qui attend depuis plus de deux ans de faire sa demande_

_\- mot du jour (31 juillet : bonheur)_

_\- persos à la Disney : un personnage qui a perdu son aimé pendant plusieurs années_

_\- prompts par millier : je t'aime_

_\- 1001 situations : personnage A demande B en mariage_


End file.
